A Night at the MET
by SensationalShay
Summary: Red and Lizzie spend the evening at The Metropolitan Opera House in New York City.


A/N: After receiving so many wonderful complements on my last story I thought I would try to write something else! I want to thank everyone who commented on Auction Date. They all meant so much to me. You are so kind!

This story is MUCH smaller than the last and I wrote it out in about 2 hours. So a very small, one shot. Just something fun to write and read :)

I've never been to NYC so all research was done by me via Google. Also, all writing and proof reading was done by me so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did...but I don't :(

A slow steady sprinkling of rain started falling just as Dembe pulled up in front of the Metropolitan Opera House in New York City.

Just great, Lizzie thought to herself. Now I'm going to have to fight with this dress, walk in these heels up those stairs, be on the look out for our target, deal with Red and do it all in the rain. Just terrific.

Elizabeth and Red were in New York City this rainy Saturday night to take down number 177 on Red's Blacklist. Patrick Jeffrey Burton. A young 27 year old guy who was wanted by the FBI for credit card fraud, embezzlement and identity theft but was wanted by Raymond Reddington for the rape and murder of the 19 year child of one of Red's personal friends. Although, the FBI had no concrete evidence leaking Patrick to any rapes or murders, Red insists that his friend's child wasn't the only girl Patrick has killed.

According to Red, Patrick likes his ladies young, good looking and in the arts. He says Patrick will be at the MET tonight because he has it on good authority that he has picked out his next victim. Christine Flemmings. A beautiful and very talented 22 year old flute player who had just been signed to the MET orchestra.

Now, of course this isn't the only reason Red is here tonight. The other is to be one of the very privileged few who would be in attendance for tonight's show. Tonight, Placido Domingo will be make his return to the MET for one night and one performance only in his very famous role in The First Emperor. Even, Elizabeth who wasn't an opera fan had heard about this performance. Everyone was talking about it.

Red had brought the case to Director Cooper earlier this week and Red made It clear, as long as the FBI took down Patrick, they could plan the take down anyway they wanted. Red didn't care as long as Patrick was put away. He also, made it clear he wanted Elizabeth inside the MET with him to watch the show. "Expanding her horizons" as Red put it. Elizabeth was very annoyed with the whole thing. She didn't have any desire to go to New York, get dressed up and watch a long opera show with Red but of course what Red wanted, Red always got.

And so here she was.

Sitting in the back of Red's Mercedes waiting for him to come around and open her door.

"Come Lizzie. We must hurry. Don't want to be late you know." Red said with a smile as he held out his left hand for Elizabeth to take while holding a black umbrella with his right. Rolling her eyes, she grasped Red's hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

Elizabeth picked up the bottom of her dress to keep to it from touching the wet pavement and took Red's arm that he extended for her. As they made their way up the Opera House stairs and passed the famous MET water fountain, Elizabeth saw a small handful of FBI agents milling around outside.

"God I hope nothing goes wrong tonight." Elizabeth whispered softly to Red.

"Well it is the FBI Lizzie. It's a 50/50 chance." Red said with a laugh. Elizabeth once again rolled her eyes and sighed. As they stepped into the MET Elizabeth looked around. It was absolutely gorgeous. Lived up to everything, everyone said about it. Elegant. Grand. Classic.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes one of the very few opera houses in the world of it's size that has magnificent acoustics. You're in for a real treat this evening Lizzie." Red said looking at her with fondness. "You look lovely by the way. Absolutely lovely."

Elizabeth blushed slightly and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Elizabeth had chosen a long deep navy blue chiffon gown that was strapless and had beautiful white and silver beading from the bust to the waist. She did her make-up very light and natural looking and left her hair down, curled and brushed off to one side.

As Red led the way to another set of stairs, Elizabeth spotted Ressler and Meera standing together next to a small bench. Meera locked eyes with Elizabeth, nodded her head to the left and shifted her eyes. Elizabeth looked to the left and spotted Patrick right away. He was standing around with a few other men laughing holding a glass of champagne in his hand. Elizabeth sighed with relief. Their target had been spotted and knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without Ressler and the rest of the team knowing it. He would be taken down tonight.

Elizabeth looked backed to Red and even though he was looking straight ahead she knew he had seen Meera's exchange with her and Patrick.

The lights began to flicker signaling it was time for everyone to head to their seats as the show was about to start. Red led Lizzie to a set of private elevators and pushed the "up" button.

"Where are our seats by the way?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are in the balcony section. I have a private box. Best seats in the house." Red said as he guided Elizabeth into the opening elevator, his hand on the small of her back.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the elevator began moving up. Of course. Box seats. What was I thinking, she thought to herself. Red wouldn't be sitting down below with the commoners.

The journey in the elevator was short lived and as soon as the doors opened Red, with his hand still on her back, began escorting her to a small area where a gold curtain was hanging. Red gave his tickets to the young attendant standing by the curtain and in return the man gave Red two playbill booklets.

"Enjoy the show, Sir. Madam." The young man said with a smile as he held open the curtain for Red and Elizabeth to walk through.

"WOW!" Elizabeth said as she stepped into the box. They had an amazing view of the whole room. Perfect view of the stage and the orchestra. Nothing was blocked from their view.

"I told you. Best seats in the house." Red whispered into her eye. He guided Elizabeth to her seat before sitting down next to her. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off the room. Gold. Everywhere beautiful shades of gold. In front of her, Elizabeth noticed a small cutout in the wood of the balcony and spotted a pair of binoculars. She immediately picked them up and held them up to her eyes. The binoculars intensified the room immensely. She could see all the massive amounts of people trying to find their seats in perfect clarity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Red pick up his own binoculars. After a few seconds Red leaned into her and said softly,

"Dembe has spotted Burton and is about to tell him he's wanted at the first desk. If Donald does his job properly, Patrick Burton will not be seeing tonight's performance." he said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned to Red and asked, "What? How do you know where Dembe is?"

"Dembe was to also spot Burton and stay on him. Look into your glasses Lizzie, 4 floor, 3 row. Patrick is sitting with those men he was talking to in the lobby." Red said calmly.

Elizabeth looked back into her binoculars and focus on where Red said and sure enough, she saw Dembe bending down speaking into Patrick's ear. Patrick frowned slightly before excusing himself to his friends and making his way out the exit with Dembe right behind him.

"There now. One more name crossed off our list Lizzie." Red said looking at Elizabeth with smile. Before Elizabeth could reply, the lights once again flickered before going out completely.

"On with the show." Red whispered in her ear and bringing his arm up to rest on the back of Elizabeth's chair.

The show, while only two acts, was just magnificent. Even for someone such as Elizabeth who had never had any interest in opera or theater could enjoy and appreciate the music, the costuming, and of course the performances. Truly a once in a lifetime experience.

Elizabeth would never admit it to anyone, ever, but she was happy she got to share this experience and this night with Red.

The End

A/N: Here is the link to Lizzie's dress. Just remove the spaces:

img. photobucket albums/ 0803/ sensationalshay/20131015_160253jpgsrc_zps65385a42. jpg

Here is a link to two of Placido Domingo's performances in The First Emperor:

1) www. youtube watch?v=LuQ99wCQ4LM

2) www. youtube watch?v=zrLphyXxRfU

Also, here is the Wikipedia link to The First Emperor:

en. wikipedia wiki/ The_First_Emperor


End file.
